1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of digital rights management and especially to the sub-field of signing a data package
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital signatures are an important means for providing the authenticity of data and its origin. It is known in the art that pairs of public and private keys can be used to prove the identity of a sender of digital content by building a hash value over the digital content and digitally signing it using a private key. The receiver will then apply a corresponding public key to verify that the information has been signed by a specific identity.
Such digital signature systems are generally implemented using a symmetric encryption by means of complicated mathematical methods, as, for example, the RSA method (RSA=Rivest-Shamir-Adleman).
However, these requirements of RSA and other asymmetric encryption methods in terms of computation power are considerable, which makes difficult to deploy digital signature creation and verification in consumer electronic devices where computation power is very limited.